nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Dmitri Makarov
Dmitri Nikolaivich Makarov, known as "Dima" to his friends is a Russian under the employment of the Genji Japanese Imperial Security Bureau. He takes the appearance of a slacker on a computer while using said computer for his missions. He is connected to the Russian underworld and extent to the oligarchy that pull the strings. History Early life Dmitri was born in Veliky Novgorod towards the dissolution of the Soviet Union. His father was a Christian Tatar who married a Russian woman. During his childhood, his parents divorced and lived with his mother and sister while his father left elsewhere. Dmitri in his teenage years spent learning about computers, introduced to it by a friend. He came to become proficient in programming, first using it to pull pranks through out the city. Bullied due to his half-Tatar heritage, he used his hacking skills to take revenge. He later uses hacking to help his friends pull heists for a living. ISB Induction The CDC's appearance in Russia gave Dmitri new opportunities for his cyber-crime spree. He attacked the Genji Japanese holdings in Veliky Novgorod by organising a heist to steal cash. When he thought he succeeded in his heist, he was contacted by the Imperial Security Bureau. He was given an offer to join, or he would be arrested and handed over to the Russian police. He chose to join, with a monthly payment of clean (as far as they can get) money. Dmitri since then moved to Novgorod Airport as his base of operations. Going Legit To make honest sources of revenue, Dmitri founded Varyag Pizza with his gang. They hope that a pizza for the Russian people will make great business. This unfortunately led them to clash with Papa John's, creating "warzones" in different parts of Russia. Going to Japan Dmitri announced to his crew that they will open a new Varyag Pizza, this time in Japan. Considered a bold move as Japan's demographic is more Western, the rest in his gang hesitantly followed. In Japan, he traveled to Kyoto, he revealed that he fell in love with a Japanese girl. The attempt at courting failed, and Yakov to thrown to the Dotonbori canal in Osaka. Lord of War Acting leader Esteban Manuelos began to test the battle-readiness of ISB members, and the Russians were no exception. He assigned the delivery of Russian hardware to them from St. Petersburg to Almaty. Oligarch of Novgorod Dmitri was able to reap the sponsorship benefits of Varyag pizza when the World Cup came to Russia. With the profits made, he became the first oligarch of Novgorod since the Russian revolution. Richer, better connected with the Russian rich, and for strategic reasons, he moved from Veliky Novgorod to St. Petersburg. Personal life Dmitri lived in Veliky Novgorod in an apartment complex with his mother and sister, but moved to Novgorod Airport. Despite his aloof nature in operations, he has shown to care about his family as he did heists for the sake of the family's living. He has been known to have nearly beaten a man to death over comments of his sister's attractiveness. Dmitri and his family are Orthodox Christians, with his Patron Saint as Demetrios. He is also an avid fan of the Russian Football Premier League, and a supporter for FC Zenit Saint Petersburg. Dmitri is engaged to Prussian agent Natasha Amsel. Dmitri's gang Alexei Tiranë Albanian descent, Alexei is one of Dmitri's enforcers. As similar outcasts, they became fast friends and trust each other highly. Andrei Karlovich An anti-American journalist that's a friend of Dmitri. A Russian patriot, he believes that Russia and her allies must reign supreme. Boris Cyrillovich Boris came from a family of Russian quartermasters, and eventually became one but for shadier clients. Using his uncle's connection to the defence industry, Dmitri is able to source Russian-made weapons. Josef Smirnov Konstantin Vasilev Vladimir Medvelev Yakov Zhelty Yakov is described best as a typical gopnik. This annoyed Andrei as the walking stereotype and shame on Russian national pride. He has been the subject of much abuse by his gangmates, but shown to protect him when called. Since his failure to find love in Japan, Yakov was heavily beaten. Yasha Kristianvich Category:Characters Category:Russian Category:Biracial Category:Tatar Category:ISB Agents Category:Hackers Category:Human Category:Half-Caucasian Category:Half-Asian Category:Eastern Orthodox